beardtowngodslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Klatha
Klatha is the main administrator of The Kind Hand, Daan's retraining facility. 'Vital Statistics' Name: Klatha Race: Unknown Class: Unknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Alignment: Neutral Good Deity: Al-Druil Height: '''Unknown '''Weight: Unknown Hair: Unknown Eyes: Unknown Appearance: '''Unknown '''Personality: '''Someone will have to meet him first... '''Religious Ideals: Klatha is very much devoted to Al-Druil. He takes the teachings of his god very seriously and believes that almost anyone can be shown the purpose and power of loyalty. His own loyalty comes from being saved by Al-Druil himself in his youth, in fact, which helps bolster the teachings he passes on. 'History' When Klatha was yet very young, he wandered into a cave alone. This was not an uncommon practice for him - and thus far, hadn't caused him any trouble. The cave itself seemed as empty as any others, huge and open and tantalizing to explore. Deep in the depths of the cave, Klatha found an interesting sight - an abandoned city that stretched far across the immaculately carved walls. Curious, he headed inside the city's walls, perhaps hoping to find something of interest. What he found inside was a monster, larger than he had ever seen, and it was not happy with his trespass - or perhaps it was happy, as he had unwittingly provided it with food. Regardless, it attacked Klatha, and the young man fell unconscious in the blink of an eye. When he woke, he found himself staring up at a tall man, clad in dark, violet robes and shining armor. The monster was slain, its great carcass laying across the city street, and the human offered Klatha a hand. He revealed himself to be Al-Druil and explained that Klatha had walked into the ghost city of Meilheim, the once-revered land of his father Al-Meras' people. The creature had been a protector of Meilheim once, though when the city fell, it had fallen into madness. Since then, it had taken to eating anything and anyone that stumbled upon the city, gorging itself until it became a frightful beast of legend. Thanking Al-Druil, Klatha asked the deity what he could do in return for his help. He was told that there was a city called Daan that would have need of his teachings, and that he should have a temple erected where Klatha could teach others his way. It would take 100 years to build, as the specifications were exact and demanding for such a small place, but Klatha oversaw the construction with silent reverence. In those hundred years, he would grow into his power and simultaneously become an odd sort of legend within the city - after all, he was a human who had lived without aging for almost a full hundred years! Following its inception, Klatha opened the doors to The Kind Hand, offering to take in wayward men, women and children who were falling through the cracks into the ways of destruction and hatred. They wouldn't all be taken, he said, but he would do his best to teach the ones who were and change their ways so that they could understand the importance of knowledge and loyalty. The Kind Hand has been his home ever since, for six hundred years thus far. 'Relationships' 'The Party' LEWELLYN BRYSE: He has no idea who this is. KRAVEN DIAMONDSHIELD: He has no idea who this is. AKNIER: He has no idea who this is. NAIYA: He has no idea who this is. THEROIAN: He has no idea who this is. ASCHA: He has no idea who this is. 'NPCs' 'Family' (Wouldn't you like to know~!) Category:NPCs Category:Characters